Even Roses Bleed
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: A DOOL story with many characters and storylines. Carly arrives at Bo's saying she's murdered her husband. Meanwhile, Billie's on a plane to return to Salem to help their wayward daughter. Sami's still in love with EJ, although she's fighting her feelings. Rex and Cassie arrive back in Salem as well. Will Rex be able to reconcile with Mimi? What adventures await Cassie?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

 ** _This part was written by Daphne._**

Bo Brady laid motionless on the sofa, staring at the mocking red numbers illuminated in the darkness. 4:02, the clock said. 4:02 _a.m._ She should have been home hours ago.

All of her familiar arguments about his overprotective nature raced through his brain-

 _"_ _I don't need a curfew, Bo," she'd spit at him. "I'm not sixteen anymore."_

 _"I am a doctor, for god's sake. I don't need you to hold my hand and tell me what to do like I'm some kind of fucking simpleton."_

 _And then the clincher: "It's a little too late to_ _play_ _'Daddy' now, don't you think?"_

He sighed softly as he tried not to worry about where she was, what she was doing, and whom she was doing whatever with. But as far as he was concerned, he was her father, and taking care of her was his job. It didn't matter if she was twenty-seven or seventy-six. He was always going to be concerned about her well-being. But try explaining that to Chelsea. She just didn't seem to care. What bothered him the most was that they had been in a very good place when she'd left for London with Max several years back - or at least, he'd _thought_ so - and now here they were, back to square one.

The sound of the door opening and closing announced her arrival. He sighed and pulled himself upright. He reached out a hand and flipped on the nearby lamp. She stood there like a deer in the headlights, rapidly blinking her eyes. Finally, she threw a hand up to cover her vision.

"Not this crap again," she snapped. "I'm too tired for an interrogation." She started for the staircase but her movements were slow and sluggish. She staggered and he was there to catch her before she slammed to the floor. She shrugged off his touch as she glared at him. "Ahem. I'm trying to go to bed."

"You're drunk."

"Yes. And your powers of deduction are still impeccable, Officer Brady."

Bo rolled his eyes. "Tell you didn't drive yourself home."

"I didn't." Chelsea smiled innocently. "Adam did… Or maybe his name was Alan…"

 _"_ _Who?"_

"Oh, he's just some guy I met at this bar," Chelsea said. "He was very nice, I assure you. Not too grabby at all. I only had to slap his wrists twice." She giggled.

"Chelsea, you're playing a dangerous game here. What the hell is going on? I know things are bad with Max-"

She stared daggers at him. He knew he'd touched a nerve; picked it raw, actually. "Don't even go there. Don't pretend to care about me. Let's not do this daddy-daughter late-night confessional, okay? I'm tired. I'm sure you're tired. Let's all just hit the hay and forget this shit."

"Chelsea-"

"Goodnight!" She snapped. She barrelled past him, shoving her way towards the staircase. Gripping the railing for dear life, she held on tightly as she wound her way upwards. She soon disappeared from view. Bo sighed as he heard her slam the guest room door somewhere down the hall loud enough to wake the whole house, but neither Hope nor Ciara emerged from their rooms to seek out the source of the noise. By now, they were probably painfully aware of what - or _whom_ \- had caused it.

Bo had a lot on his mind and felt anxious as hell. He thought about going upstairs to try to get some sleep but couldn't make himself do it. He knew he wouldn't sleep a wink and that his tossing and turning would only keep Hope awake. She worked long shifts too. She needed her sleep.

He walked into the kitchen and fixed a pot of coffee. While it heated, he paced the room anxiously, thinking over his situation with Chelsea. He didn't begin to know what to do with her. They had been so close for awhile there and now… Things were bad again. Maybe worse than ever before. And on top of that, he had news he needed to share with her and he didn't know how she'd react to it. He needed to talk out his feelings with someone and there was only one person he could think of who would know what to say; only one person who would even be awake at this ungodly hour…

He reached for the phone and dialed. It made sense to call her. Truthfully, in the last month since Chelsea had returned to Salem, they had talked more than a few times, trying to figure out how to deal with their daughter and the situation she had found herself in.

The phone rang three times and then Billie's voice was on the other end. "Hello?"

He decided he'd never been quite so glad to hear her voice. "Billie, it's Bo," he said, dropping into a chair and setting his steaming coffee mug in front of him.

"Bo, hey," Billie said. "It's - wow, it's after four a.m. there. What are you doing up so early … Oh no, is this about Chelsea?"

Bo sighed. "She just rolled in drunk. For the third time this week."

"Oh, Bo. She's… she's falling apart, isn't she? I should be on a plane right now instead of getting ready for an ISA briefing. I should-"

"Billie, stop."

"No, Bo. I'm a bad mother."

"You are _not_ a bad mother. You're a great mother. I didn't call so you could trash talk yourself, alright? I called because I'm failing on all fronts to understand why she's regressed like this and I thought maybe you'd have some new insights on things."

"I feel as clueless as you do, Bo. I've asked her what happened with Max. They seemed so happy, you know. They did. They seemed like they were going to go the distance but then she ups and cheats on him with one of the attendings at the London hospital… I don't get it. Why would she do that? Everytime I bring it up though, she snarls at me. She still hates me. I swear, she does."

"She does not and you know that."

"I don't know that." Billie paused for a long moment. "I was planning to go to the Caribbean on a new case, but I won't. I'll come to Salem instead. Maybe if we put our heads together-"

"Maybe that could work. I just know she's giving Hope and me a hell of a time."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He sighed. "Unfortunately, there's something else to worry about where our daughter is concerned."

"That sounds ominous."

"It's Lockhart," Bo said simply.

"Lockhart … As in, _Patrick_ Lockhart?"

"Yep. That bastard is getting out of prison next week."

"What?" Billie gasped. "But didn't he -"

"Kidnap Hope? Yep. Work with EJ Dimera as the 'Black Hand' to commit a whole slew of crimes? Yep. Change the paternity test results to try to make us all think that Ciara was his daughter? Yep."

"That's right. Ohmigod."

"Yes, I don't think he's stupid enough to come around Hope or Ciara, but I remember Chelsea had a big thing for him -"

"Oh, that was such a long time ago though, Bo."

"Yes, but he could easily try to play on how vulnerable she is right now; use her to get back at me."

"You don't think he'd do that. Seriously?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, would you?"

"I don't know, honestly. But I doubt he'll stay in Salem anyway. He has no family left there, right? I mean, there would be no point."

"Well, we'll see."

"Still, I understand your concern and in light of all of this, I am definitely not going on this mission. I am coming back to Salem ASAP."

"Billie… are you sure?"

"Yes, Bo, I'm sure."

xoxox

"Hey, Mommy," Allie said as she walked into the kitchen to find Sami sitting at the breakfast nook, chin in hand, staring off into space. _"_ _Mommy?"_ She said louder, when there was no response.

"Huh?" Sami asked, lifting her head. She looked up at Allie. "Oh, hi, honey. I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

Allie shrugged. "Not much. What's for breakfast?" She asked, rubbing her sloping, rounded tummy. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Oh … breakfast? Hmm," Sami said. "Breakfast! Right, breakfast."

"Don't tell me you didn't make anything," Allie said.

"I didn't… yet... but we'll find something, okay?" Sami scrambled to her feet and raced to the cupboards, beginning to yank open the wooden doors.

Johnny and Sydney padded into the kitchen on sock-clad feet as Sami was arching up onto her tippy-toes and scouting around for a box of oatmeal she thought she remembered was back there somewhere. "What's going on?" Johnny asked, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Mom forgot to make breakfast… again," Allie said. "We're all going to starve to death."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so dramatic. You're not going to starve," Sami said. "I'll find something." She reached up still higher and finally locked her hand around a box. It wasn't oatmeal however - it was just a box of brown sugar that had seen better days. "Well, how does McDonald's sound instead?" She asked lamely.

"Yay!" Allie said. "I like their Egg McMuffins better than your cooking anyway."

Sami sighed. "Gee, thanks." She patted Allie on the shoulder. "Go get ready to the spend the day with Grandma Caroline, okay?" She looked at Sydney and Johnny. "And you two, you're going to see your Dad today, so chop, chop."

"Okay," Sydney said. She started to follow Sami and Allie from the kitchen but Johnny grabbed her by her tiny right hand and tugged her back towards him. She looked up at him curiously, as if to say, _hey, what's the big idea?_

"Hey, Syd," Johnny said. "Come sit with me for a moment, alright? We have to talk." He was very mature and business-like as he helped her into a chair at the table. He crossed his arms and leaned forward, meeting her sky blue eyes. "Sydney, have you noticed anything strange about how Mom's been acting lately?"

"Like what?" Sydney asked. She rubbed her little dimpled chin, deep in thought. "Well, she doesn't try to cook for us much so much any more."

"Yeah," Johnny said. "She's been real distracted. And she seems sad since Rafe left us. And what about Dad? Have you noticed anything strange about him?"

"Well… He seems kind of sad too. And when he sees Mom, he looks kind of like this." She pulled at the taut skin around her cheeks and made sad "puppy dog eyes" - her attempt at an imitation of EJ.

Johnny nodded. "Yep. That's what I noticed too. So I was thinking… Maybe we should… Get them back together so they won't be so sad anymore. Dad always loved Mom and I think secretly she always loved him, even when she was married to Rafe so… let's fix them up okay?"

Sydney thought it over. "Do you think we can do it, John?"

"Sure. Why not? Mom's always saying we can do anything we put our minds to."

"You're right, Johnny. She _does_ say that!" Sydney nodded. "Okay, I'll help you. What should we do?"

"Well, first we have to make a promise to each other."

"What kind of promise?"

"We have to pinky swear that we won't tell anyone about our plan, not even Allie, because she still thinks Mom and her Dad should be together -" Johnny pulled a face, communicating his extreme dislike for that idea - "even though her Dad just married that blonde lady. We can't let anyone know what we're doing, okay?"

"Okay."

Johnny held out his pinky. _"_ _Swear?"_

"Swear!" Sydney said, lacing her finger with his.

"We'll get our parents back together, Sydney! You'll see," Johnny vowed.

xoxox

"I can't believe we left the hustle and bustle of Chicago for _this,"_ Cassie Brady moaned, staring out the passenger window as her twin brother Rex piloted the Range Rover down Salem's quiet Main Street. "It's so … dull. I think I just saw a tumbleweed roll past our window."

A little smile tugged at Rex's full lips. "You did not. And there is nothing dull about Salem. I would think you would know that better than anyone."

"Okay, maybe you're right. It's not _totally_ dull," she allowed, a smile gracing her own pretty mouth. "But I don't know why you wanted to come back here. Why, after all of this time. It's been years, Rex."

"I know," Rex said, a little melancholy creeping into his voice. "It's been a very long time."

Cassie looked over at him. "It's Mimi, isn't it?" She said. "Oh God! I knew it. You broke up with Stephanie and you're rebounding so -"

"I am _not_ rebounding, Cassie," Rex said. "Not at all."

"Oh, of course not. I mean, Stephanie was only the most fabulous, and smart, and beautiful woman you've ever dated so..."

"Actually, Mimi-"

"Oh, don't make me puke," Cassie said. "Do you forget what 'sweet little Meems' did to you, Rex? How she hurt you? How she ripped out your heart and ground it up into tiny little bits she fed to the birds?"

Rex cringed. "Do you have to be so… graphic?"

"I am just trying to make a point here, Rex. She didn't care about you. She couldn't have if she did what she did."

"I forgive her. I am over that."

"Are you?" Cassie challenged. "Are you really?"

Rex sighed softly as he flipped on his turn signal to pull into the parking lot of Horton Square. "What are we doing here?"

"I am dropping you off at The Brady Pub," Rex said. "I'll come back and join you in a bit, but I need to go-"

"See Mimi," Cassie said. She shook her head. "Don't do it, Rex. Don't let her break your heart again. Please. I can't stand to see it. I don't want to see it. Having to pick up the pieces last time … It was just too sad."

"I _have_ to see her, Cassie… Don't you get it? I am not rebounding from Stephanie … I broke up with Stephanie … Because she wasn't Mimi. She wanted me to give her a ring, to marry her, and I couldn't… Because, in my heart … I want to be married only … To Mimi."

Cassie shook her head. "God, I hope to hell you know what you're doing."

She opened the car door and climbed out, settling two tiny, stiletto-clad feet onto the ground. She fixed the hem of her sleek black dress and swung around to face him. "Rex, please be careful," she said. She gave him a half-hearted wave and started towards The Pub.

Rex took a deep breath and started towards the old loft, the one where he had lived with Mimi, where they had shared their life together, their hopes, and their dreams... until everything had fallen apart... He just prayed that there was still a chance to make things right for them, even after all of this time.

xoxoxo

Bo sat at the kitchen table long after finishing his phone conversation with Billie, nursing a second cup of coffee, and watching the sun come up over the horizon. He was about to head upstairs to take a hot shower and get ready to face a new day of work when he heard frantic knocking at the back door.

He stood and walked to the back door, opening it. His eyes went wide in shock when he saw who stood there, clothes rumpled, sable hair tousled, face tear-stained. She appeared as white as a sheet.

 _"_ _Carly?"_ Bo said. "Carly, what are you - Wait, what's wrong?"

Carly Manning trembled; shivering violently on the stoop. Bo instinctively reached for her and tugged her close. He smoothed her damp hair from her forehead. "Carly, what's going on? Hey, look at me."

"Oh, Bo," Carly cried. "I've … I've done something horrible. Something I can't possibly take back. It's been eating away at me for weeks now - the memories, they haunt me, day and night, night and day. They make me sick. The things he did, the things he said! I had no choice, Bo! I had no choice, don't you see! But Nicky - Nicholas, he'll never understand. Oh, he won't understand at all." Teardrops rolled down her cheeks.

"Carly," Bo said as gently as he could, "I don't know what you mean. You didn't have a choice about what? What won't Nicholas understand?"

Carly looked right at him this time, met him square in the eyes. "He won't understand, Bo… Nicholas won't understand why I had to kill his father, Lawrence!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Written by AngelsInstead_

 **Chapter Two**

Patrick Lockhart was finally getting out of prison. He had hardly anything to his name, so he had to bum a ride to his destination. He didn't know what he'd do or where he'd live. All he wanted was to be reunited with Chelsea, the young woman who had always had a thing for him, but he had hardly even noticed her. He's always had his eye on her stepmom, Hope Brady. But he wanted nothing to do with Hope since his incarceration; he now had designs on Bo Brady's daughter.. He was going to find her. He vowed that he'd find Chelsea and tell her that he'd been wrong all along. He and Chelsea Brady were meant to be together; he was sure of it.

He was walking down the highway with his small bag of meager possessions. He had gotten a ride with a truck driver. "Where are you headed?" asked the man with many tattoos and an extra-large beer belly.

"Salem, USA," Patrick responded.

"You're in luck. I just happen to be passing through good ole Salem," said the truck driver who had hardly any teeth.

"Excellent. I am going back to my girl."

"Ohhh really. What's her name?"

"Chelsea," Patrick replied. "I am gonna surprise her."

"Did you just get out of prison?" the truck driver asked. He had picked up several former inmates on this very highway who were trying to make their way in the world after completing their sentences.

"That's right."

The truck driver gave Patrick a nearly toothless grin. "Been there myself. I hope your return to your lady is everything you've been dreaming it could be."

"Her dad hates my guts. He's the one who made sure I rotted behind bars all those years."

The truck driver listened to Patrick's plight and felt sorry for him as he saw a lot of himself in the other man. "I think I know a way to help you."

"Really?" Patrick asked hopefully.

"Yeah, a friend of mine used to live in Salem. You can stay at his place."

"Sure, I could get a job... and I could help him pay the rent."

"My friend died a few months back. The place is deserted. It ain't much, but it would be a roof over your head which is more than you got now."

Patrick grinned. He liked the idea of having his own place when he arrived in Salem. He had no idea what dump it was going to be.

xoxoxo

Max arrived back in Salem and the first place he went was the Brady Pub. Caroline Brady was so happy to see her youngest son. She hugged Max and kissed his cheek. "Ohhh Max," she said. "I am so glad you're home. We've all really missed you."

"I missed you, too, Ma."

"How are you, Son? You must be devastated after... well, after Chelsea-."

"It's best we don't speak about it," Max said with pain in his eyes. "She cheated on me... and she left. I have to move on with my life."

"I know, Max, but-."

Their discussion was interrupted when Sami walked in with her kids. The three little ones ran up to Max, hugging him around his legs. "Uncle Max!" Johnny, Allie, and Sydney exclaimed.

"Hey kids," Max said as he grinned at the cute little munchkins. He really liked kids and hoped he have a few of his own someday.

"Max," Sami said with a smile. "We didn't know you'd be coming into town."

"I am back for good now," Max announced. "Now that I am here, there's someone I'd like to see."

"Who's that?" Sami and Caroline asked. They didn't want to tell him that Chelsea, his cheating-ex was back in town.

"I'm going to see Abby," Max replied.

"That's wonderful," Caroline said. "But you'll be staying here, won't you, Son?"

Max nodded, said his goodbyes, then he was on his way. Sami was left with her grandmother and her three youngest children. "Grandma, thanks so much for offering to watch Allie for me today," Sami said. "There's something really important I have to do."

Caroline looked worried as she had observed that Sami had been acting awfully strange lately. She wasn't sure what was troubling her granddaughter.

"Will you be gone long?"

"I'm not sure. I have to stop by EJ's first to drop off John and Sydney."

Caroline frowned. EJ Dimera was the father of two of her great-grandchildren. Sami still had feelings for the man, despite the fact that he was a DiMera and had done many unsavory things.

"Sami, be careful, honey. I don't trust EJ." Caroline spoke softly, so the kids wouldn't hear. Even if EJ was snake; he had always been a loving father.

"Grandma, I don't have a thing for EJ," Sami said a bit too loudly. "That ship has sailed. Now I better get going."

She gave Allie a tender kiss on the cheek. "See you later, honey. Be a good girl for Grandma Caroline."

"I will, Mommy," Allie promised.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Sydney were whispering among themselves. "Mommy **does** love Daddy; I know she does," Johnny said to his youngest sister. Sydney nodded. She knew that her mom and dad belonged together.

Sami said her goodbyes to her grandmother and then she left with Johnny and Sydney. Her next stop would be the DiMera mansion. Her heart was thumping steadily in her chest when she thought of EJ. She had never gotten over him and she had lied to her grandma.

But as much as she loved EJ, she knew they could never be a couple again. They were far too toxic together. She didn't have the strength to have a relationship with him as she had before. She didn't want it all to go up in flames, leaving her with more painful scars.

"Come on, kids. It's time to see your daddy now," Sami said to Johnny and Sydney.

xoxoxo

Carly was sobbing on Bo's shoulder. He held her as he attempted to comfort her. He tried to make sense of what she had been trying to tell him. "You killed him? What are you telling me, Carly? Did you kill Larry?" he asked.

Carly might have laughed. Bo always did call Lawrence - Larry, but in a moment like this, it was in no way humorous. The man she had loved was dead - and she had did the evil deed.

"That's right," she said with a shudder. "I stabbed Lawrence... and he's dead."

"Why? What the hell did he do to you?" Bo demanded.

"It's a really long story, but-."

Just then Hope entered the room, finding another woman in her husband's arms. "Bo, what's going on?" Hope asked. "Who... who's this?"

"This- this is Dr. Carly Manning, my... my ex," Bo explained.

"What- what's she doing here?" Hope asked as she saw that Carly's face was streaked with tears.

"I'm afraid she's in trouble and she's going to need my help," Bo replied. "Carly, I'm going to help you. Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Bo, I - I don't know where to go... or where to stay," Carly said sadly.

"You'll stay here with me and Hope. We have an extra bedroom," Bo suggested.

"Ohhh hell no!" Hope exclaimed. "There's no way-."

Her protests stopped when little Ciara came into the room, asking for her breakfast. The child had a one track mind. She was asking for a pancakes, even though there was a strange woman in their kitchen.

"Ciara, I can't make pancakes now. Your dad and I need to talk," Hope said, feeling uneasy because Bo had asked his ex to move into their home.

"It's already settled, Hope, Carly's staying here," Bo said adamantly.

"Carly, would you like some pancakes?" Bo asked his guest.

Carly nodded. Bo turned to Hope asking her to make some pancakes.

"Make your own damn pancakes!" Hope yelled before storming out of the kitchen.

Carly looked at Bo. "Something tells me she isn't happy about me staying here," she stated.

Bo shrugged. "I guess she'll just have to get used to it." He knew Hope was going to be even more pissed when she discovered that Billie would soon be arriving on the scene to help him with Chelsea. Bo wasn't sure how he'd deal with all of exes living under the same roof. It was a explosive situation just waiting to happen.

"Why is Mommy mad, Daddy?" Ciara asked.

Carly smiled at the cute little girl who looked just like her mommy. "Hi sweetie. My name is a Carly."

"My mommy hates you," Ciara said. " **WHY** are you here?"

Carly and Bo looked at each other as Ciara seemed to share her mother's dislike of the situation. Bo wondered how he would survive with so many females in such close proximity.

xoxoxo

Meanwhile, across town, Sami arrived at the DiMera mansion with Johnny and Sydney. A servant answered the door and lead Sami and the children into the parlor. Sami's heart did a flip-flop as she looked at EJ. *If only...* she was thinking.

"Dad, we missed you!" Johnny exclaimed as he and Sydney ran over to hug their father.

"Hi, kids. How are you doing?" EJ asked as he smiled at his offspring.

His gaze met Sami's as he was hugging the children ever so tight. "Daddy, it's Allie and Johnny's seventh birthday soon and we wanna have a party," said little Sydney.

"Of course, we'll have the biggest party _ever_ ," EJ said as he could never say no to his children. He was loving and devoted father.

"Yayyy!" little Sydney said with excitement.

"We can all go on a family trip," Johnny suggested.

"Where would we go?" EJ asked.

"We could go camping," said Sydney. "And sleep under the stars."

"I love that idea," said EJ, his eyes still on Sami who hadn't even acknowledged him yet.

"I love you, Daddy!" Sydney said.

EJ expressed his love to his children, then he set his gaze back onto Sami.

"Samantha, would that be alright with you, if you and I take the kids camping for the twins birthday?" EJ asked.

Sami wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She didn't want to ruin the children's fun. Johnny loved camping and so did Allie. After her break-up with Rafe, there had been a strong lack of family togetherness. She couldn't deny the children anything that brought them joy.

"Yeah, we can take the kids camping," she replied. "We'll talk about it later. I have to go."

"Where are you going?" EJ asked, concern in his eyes. Caroline wasn't the only one who had noticed Sami's strange behavior as of late. She wasn't grieving her relationship with Rafe. She seemed to be relieved that Rafe was out of the picture, but the rest was a mystery. EJ wanted to know what was on Sami's mind.

"There's somewhere I have to go..." she said as he caught the tell-tale sparkle of tears in her eyes.

"Samantha," he said as he went to her side. "You can talk to me. You can..."

She shrugged away from him, avoiding his touch. "No, I can't. Don't even try, EJ. I won't..."

She suddenly stopped speaking, seeing little eyes were on her. She gave her babies kisses and told them to have a nice time with their daddy. With one last look at EJ, Sami left the DiMera mansion.

She got in her car and drove to the florist's. She purchased a bouquet of pink flowers and held them in her hand. There was somewhere she had to go... a little someone she had to see.

A few minutes later, she stood over Grace's grave. She couldn't stop the tears as they trickled down her face. Grace wasn't her biological daughter, but she had raised her until the day that she died. She remembered when EJ had held the tiny little girl. He had cried as the little girl passed.

"Ohhh Grace, I don't know what to do," Sami said as she knelt at the child's grave. She lay the cluster of flowers against the marble headstone. "I miss you so much... and nobody knows. No one loved you as much as I did, only EJ and I can't even tell him. I can't..."

"Please forgive me, Grace. I can't stop loving him. I have tried, but I honestly can't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _This update was written by Ana._

Rex arrived at Mimi's and showed up at her doorstep just as she was about to exit her door, shock registered on her face.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Mimi, I'm back and I had to see you," Rex said," Are you leaving?"

"I had to get some groceries," she said," I can't believe you are back."

"Well I missed you," he said.

"B-but what about what I did?" she asked softly, she was terrified of what his answer would be.

"I've forgiven you so you should forgive yourself now," he said gently," I'll come with you to the store and we can talk more."

"Alright, my car is parked out front," she said closing her door and locking it, then leading Rex out to the parking lot. Once in the parking lot they got into her car, with Rex in the passenger seat.  
Inside the car while she was driving to the 24 hour mart, she turned on the radio on low.

"When did you get back to Salem?" Mimi wanted to know.

"Today actually, Cassie came with me," he said.

"Oh," she said softly, she had always felt like that Cassie didn't really like her very much. It was hard to be friends with Cassie.

"What's wrong?" Rex asked with concern hearing the tone of her voice.

"It's just that Cassie doesn't really like me," Mimi said as she drove.

"That's not true. You guys just have to get to know each other that's all," he said confidently.

"I'll keep trying to get to know her," Mimi said, that is if she would even talk to her.

They arrived at the 24 hour mart and Mimi parked in front of the store and they climbed out, shutting the car doors and locking the car before heading towards the entrance.

"I just had a lot to get today, this place has everything," she said as they entered the grocery mart.

"Take your time, I'm not in any hurry," Rex said as they walked into the store. Mimi grabbed a cart and they began walking down the aisles together. Mimi was putting things in her cart that she needed.

"They even have a coffee bar in this place," she said as they walked. " They serve coffee right in the store."

"That sounds great," Rex said. He had missed the sound of Mimi's voice, and was so glad to hear it again. He just wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, and hope that she would fall in love with him again.

xoxoxoxoxox

Max was standing on Abby's doorstep, she was living in a town house in a great part of Salem. He rang her doorbell and waited for her to come to the door, he didn't know what he was going to say to her, but he was going to have to come up with some words fast. Suddenly the door was opening and there stood Abby on the other side.

"Max! Are you visiting from London?" she asked," Why didn't you email me?"

"No. I'm back for good," Max said to Abby," I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm so glad to see you! Come in!" she said excitedly, letting him enter as she held the door open to the town house.  
She had moved out of her mom's place a short while ago and into the town house, she loved it so much.

Max entered and Abby shut the door behind him, they went in to the living room to talk," Can I get you anything to drink?" Abby asked.

"No just talk to me. I haven't seen you in so long," he said with a smile. She still looked the same to him.

Abby and Max took seats across from each other and Abby smiled," I've just been busy moving into this place recently. Now I need to find a job," she said," Move is helping me out with bills until I find a job."

"Your mom is great," Max said with a smile.

"You should come over to the house for dinner, Mom would love it," she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks, I'd love to. How's your brother?" he asked.

"JJ is great," she said with a smile.

"Good I 'm glad," he said.

"I can't believe you are back after all this time, I thought you were gone for good. How's Chelsea?"

Max frowned," I don't really want to talk about her," he said.

"Uhoh, sore subject? Sorry," Abby said.

"Its not your fault, you have no idea what's going on," he said.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"Maybe I'll tell you one day," he decided and gave her a smile. It felt good to be talking to her again. Now if only he knew what she would say if he were to ask her out. He didn't want to get rejected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four  
**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

Cassie walked into the Brady Pub and saw her dad and Grandma Caroline. "Cassie! You're back!" Roman said with excitement. "Where's Rex?"

"He's looking for Mimi," said Cassie, rolling her eyes dramatically. "She better not hurt him again... or I'll..."

"Cassie," Caroline said, hugging her granddaughter. "We missed you. Have you and Rex returned to Salem to stay?"

"I hope so," Cassie replied. "I want to get to know my family better."

"We're glad you're back," Roman said to his youngest daughter. "Will you be staying here at the Fish Market with me and your grandmother?"

"Sure," Cassie said with a shrug. She was wondering if there were any men in Salem that she wasn't related to that she might possibly date. She blushed, thinking about that awful moment when she had _almost_ slept with Lucas who turned out to be one of her brothers.

At that moment, Lucas walked into the pub with Adrienne. Cassie's blush became deeper when she saw her half-brother. "Hello, Lucas," she said.

"Hi, Cassie," he replied. "It's been a **long** time. What brings you back to Salem?"

"Rex. He's looking for Mimi." Cassie didn't look too happy about her brother's hot pursuit of his ex.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Adrienne."

"Adrienne Kiriakis?" Cassie said with surprise. "You look _just like_ Bonnie Lockhart!"

"Yeah, thank God that woman and I aren't related in any way," Adrienne said with disgust.

Just then Brody Black walked into the pub and turned Cassie's head. Damn, he was hot! He was rocking that white tank top and those tight blue jeans that hugged his sexy bod. His muscles were so luscious; Cassie was practically drooling.

"Lucas, you gotta tell me, am I related to Brady Black in any way, shape or form?"

Lucas chuckled. "Uhhhh no, you're not... but he's taken."

"Damn!" Cassie said, pouting a little. "Who's he seeing?'

"He's married to Chloe," Lucas stated.

Cassie bit her lower lip. She wished that she had sunk her nails _deep_ into Brady before Chloe had gotten him, but now it was too late. Brady walked up to the bar and said to Roman, "I want a tall frosty beer."

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" Roman asked with a frown.

XoooooXooooo

Carly explained to Bo about the terrible events that had lead to Lawrence's death. "I can't believe it, Carly. How could Larry have hurt you that way... and how could he force you to give away your child? I am so sorry."

He was hugging her and comforting her when someone came to the door. Bo assumed it was Billie, but it turned out to be his cousin ~ Justin Kiriakis. Hope was unloading her frustrations about Bo on Justin who was compassionate and caring as he listened. "Bo is being very inconsiderate, having his ex here, living under OUR roof!" Hope spouted off.

Carly and Bo entered the living room to hear Hope's unhappy statement just as another person walked up to the door. Justin moved aside as Billie approached, looking uneasy when she saw Hope's angry face. She had no clue that Hope was about ready to explode and she would be the unlucky one to take the brunt of Hope's rage.

"Billie Reed, what are YOU doing here?!" Hope demanded.

"Bo asked me to come..."

"What the hell?! This is just **great**!" Hope growled. "First Carly, now YOU!"

"Hope, calm down..." said Bo as he tried to pacify her.

"I will not calm down! How dare you invite Billie here?! Don't we have enough to contend with - Chelsea, Ciara, and now CARLY! Why did you ask Billie to come here, too?! Are you freakin out of your goddamned mind?!"

"Look... I don't want to cause any trouble," said Billie.

"You already HAVE!" Hope exploded.

"Bo Brady, you tell your exes to leave at once, or I am going... and I am taking our daughter with me!" Hope screamed.

Bo was staring at Hope as she gave him the ultimatum. "I am afraid I cannot do that," said Bo. "I promised to help Carly... and I invited Billie here. We have a daughter together. Billie is here for Chelsea, our daughter."

"What about your other daughter, Brady?! And you WIFE?! I am your wife or have you forgotten?!"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. Hope, come on. Carly needs my help and Billie..."

"I am not listening to your lame excuses. Ciara and I are leaving!"

XoooooXooooo

The man in the semi truck let Patrick off at his new "home." It was a total dump. "Well, I guess it won't be too bad, once I clean the place up," Patrick said as he stepped inside the rickety trailer house that had been built in the late 1970's. "This is gonna take a LOT of work."

A little mouse ran across the floor, startling him. "Well, at least it's not a rat," he said to himself, trying to make the best of an unsavory situation.

He sat down on the dusty old couch, trying to come up with a plan to meet up with Chelsea. He couldn't wait to see her. It had been so long.

"I am gonna find Chelsea, but she can never find that this _dump_ is where I live," he said to the little mouse who stood there staring at him. He couldn't believe he was talking to a mouse. He was a lonely man. And he hadn't even had sex in at least a decade.

*Just you wait, Chelsea. Hopefully you're as hot as you were when you were a teenager. I can't wait until I finally make you mine,* Patrick was thinking with a wicked smirk.

XoooooXooooo

Rex and Mimi finished with their shopping trip and returned to her place. He helped her carry the groceries inside and put them away. "Would you like me to make you some coffee?" Mimi offered.

"That would be great," Rex answered.

Mimi got busy preparing a fresh pot of coffee. She placed a couple of mugs and some cream and sugar on the table. "I like your place," Rex said as he took a seat at the table. "It's really cozy."

"What have you been doing with your life since you left Salem?" Mimi asked as she filled both of their mugs with freshly brewed coffee.

"Trying to keep Cassie out of trouble," Rex said with a smile. "She went a little wild. I always had to rescue her."

"Why did you come back?" Mimi asked as she was adding cream and sugar to her mug of coffee.

"Because I missed you, Mimi. To be honest, I never got over you. I thought about you a lot."

"Rex," she said with a sigh. "It's great that you forgive me and want to make a new start, but there is something you don't know. I- I don't know how to forgive myself."

The sadness in her eyes made Rex's heart ache. "Mimi," he said as he reached out for her hand. "I forgive you... and you have to forgive yourself, too."

"I'm sorry. I don't know if I can."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Written by Ana

As the day began to open up and the sun came into the sky shinning brightly, Patrick had gotten a little bit of sleep and then hopped into the shower. He would have to skip breakfast until he was able to get a job. Hopefully that wouldn't take him long to get one, he was quick to get clean and then he decided to go get a check up. He didn't know if they would see him today but maybe he could take an appointment for a later date. He dressed and left his new accommodations and headed for the hospital.

When he got there he went to the desk," Hi. I'm Patrick Lockhart," he told the woman at the desk.

"Yes?" she said in a bored tone.

"I need a check up, is there any way I can make an appoint or something to get a full physical?" he asked her.

"Do you have insurance?" the woman asked.

"Well no," Patrick said, he didn't really want to go into the details of the fact that he was just released from prison," I'm still looking for a job right now."

"Do you have any money at all?" the woman asked annoyed.

"I have some money," he said. He had stashed some money away before he was taken to jail, hopefully it would still be in its hiding place.

"Fine. I'll see if we can get you an appointment," she said clicking on the keyboard as she was typing.

"Thank you," Patrick said.

After a few minutes she looked up at Patrick," Dr. Brady has an opening, she had a cancelation. Today at 2:30, would that work for you?" the woman asked.

"Oh yes! I'll be back at 2:30," he said. Hmm so Kayla Brady was still a doctor here, oh well he didn't know her really well but he had seen her a few times.  
He left the hospital after making his appointment and would be back at the appointed time to see the doctor.

xoxoxoxoxox

Rex had slept on the sofa in Mimi's loft after they had talked, he hadn't really succeed in getting her to see that she should forgive herself, perhaps in time she would be able to. He knew better than to push with her. There was coffee brewing when he woke up and he heard Mimi moving around the kitchen.

"Morning Meems," he said as he entered the kitchen.

She turned to him," Morning Rex," she said.

He could remember a dozen times waking up in this loft and going to the kitchen to find Mimi fixing something or going to start a pot of coffee for them to have in the mornings. It was like time had stood still for them.

"I was hoping to go job hunting today," Rex said as he grabbed a mug from the cabinets and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"That's a good idea, did you need me to go with you?" Mimi asked him.

"Only if you don't have any sort of other plans," he said to her. She still looked as beautiful as he remembered. He also had to meet up with Cassie today, she would be wondering what had happened to him.

"I really should go in to work today," Mimi said.

"What do you do now?" Rex asked curiously.

"Oh I just work in a small boutique in Salem Square, but I can probably call and ask if I can come in later," she said.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," she said," The manager is pretty flexible."

"Great!" he said.

"Okay I'll do that," Mimi said and left to make the phone call to work.

xoxoxoxoxox

Max and Abby talked and talked for a long time and then he had gone with her to pick up Thomas from Chad's place. They arrived at the Dimera mansion and the front door was opened for them, revealing Chad on the other side.

"Who's he?" Chad demanded upon seeing Max with Abby.

"An old friend," Abby said simply," Is Thomas ready?"

"I don't know if I want my son around a stranger," Chad said defensively.

"He's not a stranger! I've known him for years! He used to live in Salem," Abby said.

"I don't know him and Thomas doesn't know him," Chad pointed out.

"Are you really going to be this difficult?" Abby asked as she crossed her arms and glared at Chad.

"I'm worried about the safety of my son, I don't want him around strangers," Chad said pointedly.

"Chad, just give me MY Son," Abby stressed as she pushed past Chad into the mansion and went up the stairs to get Thomas.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

Chloe Black was shaking as she walked out of Kayla Brady's office at University Hospital. She couldn't seem to grasp the news that she had just been given. _Pregnant? With Brady's baby?_

Yes, all of the signs were there, but she didn't want to be pregnant, not now... not with Brady and his addictions. Alcohol, drugs. You name it- and her husband was addicted to it. But she loved him. How she loved him and she could not help but love their child, too... their sweet, innocent child who was relying on her for love and protection. How could she possibly care for a child under the same roof as Brady when he was constantly high or incredibly drunk?

She placed her hand on her belly as she walked passed a man who was not clean shaven and wearing scruffy-looking clothing. She paid no mind to the man. She had to hurry home and figure out what to do about her pregnancy and her husband.

XxxxOoo

Patrick had just walked passed a woman in the hospital who looked pale and shaken. He thought that he may have recognized her from the past, but he couldn't be sure. Everything in Salem had changed so much since he had been incarcerated. Now everything was so much different. It was like a whole new place.

He entered the exam room at the nurse's instruction. He took a seat on the edge of the exam table, feeling a wave of nervousness. Prison had been a horrible place. He hoped he hadn't picked up anything while behind bars, but now he could find out if he was in good health. He wanted to be healthy and lively when he finally found Chelsea. He wondered how much she had changed since he had last seen her. She had only been 16 or 17 the last time he saw her. She was always looking at him all moony-eyed as though she adored him, but he had been obsessed with her stepmother Hope. Why hadn't he given Chelsea the attention she had deserved? Why hadn't he -?

Suddenly the door opened and a beautiful woman walked in. "Dr. Brady I presume?" he said as he looked up, expecting to see Dr. Kayla Brady, but that is _not_ who he saw.

"Chelsea? Chelsea... _is that you_?" he asked in a gasp.

"Patrick," she said as she stared at him in shock. She had a hell of a hangover from her wild night before, but even so she was doing her best to do her duties at the hospital as a physician. Now she was seeing Patrick?! Was this only a dream?!

"Chelsea, I can't believe it's you... all grown up...and you're- you're a doctor.'

"Yes, I am...and apparently, I am here to give you a check-up," Chelsea said as she glanced over his chart. "Patrick, will you please take off your clothes? I need to examine you."

The truth was she'd always wanted to get Patrick Lockhart naked.

XxxxOoo

After Sydney and Johnny were busy playing with their toys in the playroom, EJ discreetly made a call to one of his henchman. "What information can you give me?" he asked. "About Samantha."

"I've been following her all over Salem," said Jennings, the henchman.

"She hasn't seen you?"

"No, I stayed at a distance. She has no idea I've been following her..."

"Good, because Samantha is very astute. If she figures out I had her followed..."

"She won't."

"Alright then, what's been going on with Samantha? Tell me everything," EJ insisted.

"She took the children to the Fish Market, then she went to the DiMera mansion..."

"And after that?"

"She went to the florist and bought some flowers."

"Flowers?" EJ said in surprise.

"Yes, she took them to the cemetery and placed them on the grave."

"Grave?! Who's grave?" EJ asked.

"It was the grave of a child... a baby by the name Grace."

EJ felt his heart fall inside his chest. _Grace_. All this time, he had feared she was pining away after her ex ~ Rafe, while in fact, Sami had been grieving for little Grace, the infant she had raised as her own. For a few months, Sami had believed that Grace was her child with EJ, but Nicole had switched the babies and taken little Sydney as her own. Now Sami had little Sydney back, but Grace had died of meningitis. They had both cried over her little body. In fact, they had buried the baby girl together.

"Mr. DiMera?" Jennings said on the phone as EJ had gone silent.

"That's all for now, Jennings," EJ said as he placed the phone back on it's cradle.

He stood in the doorway of the playroom, watching Sydney and Johnny as they were happily playing with their various toys. His little ones were healthy and full of mischief, just as little Grace should also be. Sami was still grieving for a baby she had cared for and loved. Why was she keeping it all in and hiding her pain from the world? Why didn't she come to _him_ with her sorrows? After all, they had mourned for little Grace together.

*Samantha, you must stop hiding yourself from me,* EJ was thinking, wishing he could find a way to reach her.

XxxxOoo

Nicholas James Alamain arrived in Salem and moved into the mansion of his father. He brought plenty of servants with him to get the place spruced up. He was planning a large party so he wanted everything perfect for the festive occasion. He was working on the numerous invitations as a man walked into the room and sauntered over to the refreshment table to pour himself a drink.

"Do you think she followed us?" Nicholas asked.

"If she does show her face in Salem, we will find a way to make her pay for all her sins," responded the man. "She's an evil woman and a murderer. She deserves EVERYTHING she has coming to her."

"I almost have all the invitations done. We can send them out tonight."

"Very well," said the man. "A party will be the perfect place to announce my return to Salem."

XxxxOoo

Justin met Hope in the park so they could talk about what had transpired the day before. "So Bo has both of his exes, Carly AND Billie staying at your house?" Justin asked.

"Yes, he does, and he is refusing to make them leave."

"That - that is insane," Justin said.

"You're telling me. His daughter Chelsea is a hellion. Poor Ciara - she doesn't understand any of this and what is going on."

"I think that you and Ciara should come to stay with me and Victor at the mansion... for the time being... until you get things settled with Bo. Chloe and Brady live there, too, but they have their own wing of the mansion... and we don't see them very much."

"Ohhh Justin, I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not imposing. You're family, Hope - you and Ciara... and Victor wants what is best for you and his granddaughter."

Hope was tempted...REALLY tempted...after all, her husband definitely had his hands full with his wild oldest daughter and all of his exes. He had no time for Hope and little Ciara.

Meanwhile, back at Bo and Hope's house, Ciara had a shiny pair of brand new scissors. She went into the guest bedroom and unzipped Carly's suitcase. "My mommy hates you... and I hate you, too," said the little girl as she ripped Carly's clothing to shreds.

She then looked up to see someone staring at her at the door. "Ciara, what are you doing?" Billie asked. "What did you do to Carly's clothes?"

"This is OUR house - me, Daddy's and Mommy's and YOU and Carly have to leave!" Ciara insisted. "WE don't want you here!"

"Ciara, it wasn't nice for you to cut up Carly's clothes. Your daddy is going to be very disappointed when he finds out what you did," Billie said to the child.

"When I find out what?" asked Bo as he approached Billie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Patrick smirked slightly as he undressed for Chelsea, she wanted to examine him huh? He couldn't say that he hated that idea. Infact he'd love to play doctor with her in private, once he was ready for the exam, she began to examine him. She was taking her time checking everything including every inch of his body.

"Either you are taking this nice and slow or you just like what you see," Patrick told her.

"I have to do a through job," Chelsea said, secretly wondering if he liked her examining every inch of his body this way.

XOXOXOXOX

Mimi and Rex were having lunch together at a cafe, they were seated across from each other at the table.

"So is it strange to be back in Salem?" Mimi asked him softly. Even though alot of things had changed after Rex had left, she had always felt like she belonged with him. She knew that he had forgiven her for what she did, but would that stay when he found out that she had given birth to a baby she had given up after that?

"I don't know," Rex admitted," I mean it all just looks like it used to in some respect. Almost like I never left."

"There sure have been some changes since you left though," she said softly. She felt like now was not the time to bust out with her past.

He smiled at her as he reached across the table putting his hand over hers," So is there any chance that you still like spending time with me?" he asked hopeful.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Max and Abby had taken Thomas to the park and the toddler was playing, while Abby was talking to Max and keeping an eye on Thomas.

"I'm sorry about Chad," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah he's a real keeper," Max said sarcastically.

"Yeah…I guess, there was a point in time that he could have been but just…things got complicated," Abby said.

"How?" Max asked her.

"He couldn't deal…with some stuff that I was going through and it was just very difficult on me," she replied.

"Well no matter what you end up going through I will always be here for you," he promised her softly.  
He had been a fool not pursue things with Abby, if he had chosen her instead of Chelsea than things would have been so much better for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

"Billie? What's going on?" Bo asked again.

Billie had her arms folded across her chest as she looked down at defiant Ciara. "Are you going to tell your daddy what you've done?"

"I cut up Carly's clothes with the scissors," Ciara admitted.

"Ciara, you shouldn't have destroyed Carly's clothes," Bo said with a frown. "Why- why would you do something so mean?"

"Because Daddy, I don't want Carly living here...or Billie either. It should be just you, me, and Mommy... and maybe Chelsea. Not anybody else," Ciara said. "I don't like Billie... and I REALLY don't like Carly."

"Ciara, this is grown up business. You are just a child. Your mother and I will work all of this out," Bo stated. "In the meantime, we have to do something about what _you've_ done. It isn't okay for you to cut up Carly's clothes with the scissors."

"If Billie doesn't leave, I will cut up all her clothes, too," Ciara threatened.

"I don't think so, young lady," Billie said to the hostile child. "Bo, you're going to do something about her, aren't you? This child is out of control."

All of the sudden Hope appeared from out of nowhere. She glared at Billie as she set down the suitcases she had been carrying in her arms. "What you're seeing is LEARNED behavior," Hope said in disgust. "She learned to behave in that manner from YOUR little spawn. Chelsea has ran this place since the moment she moved in! This is the result her presence has had on Ciara."

"Chelsea? You're blaming _this_ on Chelsea?" Billie gasped. "How low is that? It was your daughter who took the scissors and cut up all of Carly's clothes."

"Come on, Ciara. We are leaving. Say goodbye to your daddy," said Hope as she totally ignored Billie.

"Goodbye? Where are you taking Ciara?" Bo asked Hope.

"We are moving into Victor's mansion," Hope announced. "It seems you have your hands full with Billie, Carly, and your wayward daughter, Chelsea. There is no room here for me and Ciara. We are leaving, Brady...and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Little Ciara looked traumatized by the arguing between the adults. Bo knew that it was getting out of hand, so to protect his vulnerable daughter, he said, "Okay, I won't fight with you, Hope. If you have to leave, then go. I will come by to spend time with Ciara soon."

"Sure you will," Hope said as she rolled her eyes. She picked up all of her suitcases as she said to Ciara, "Let's go, sweetie."

"Bye, Daddy," Ciara said sadly as she left with her mother.

"Bo, I'm so sorry," Billie said after Hope and Ciara had walked out the door.

XoooXooo

When Chloe arrived home, she found Brady drunk. He was laying on the couch, a bottle of vodka in his hands. "Hey, baby," he said as he looked up at her, a half-grin upon his face. "Wanna party with me? The day is young."

"No, Brady," Chloe said as she looked at him in disgust. "Your drinking is completely out of hand. You need to admit you have a problem... and go get some help."

"I don't have a problem. I just like to have a little fun. What is wrong with you? Don't you want to have some fun with me?"

Chloe took a seat on the plush chair next to the couch. She sighed deeply as she stared into Brady's bloodshot eyes. "I love you, Brady, but this has to stop. You HAVE to get help. I am not asking you; I am telling you. If you want me to stay here with you... If you want to remain a couple, you'll get some help for your addictions."

"I don't want to listen to this!" Brady exclaimed.

"Then listen to this then! I am pregnant, Brady! _We're having a baby_!" Chloe cried out. "The baby deserves decent parents that are responsible. If you can't be responsible, I am moving out. You decide!"

With that, Chloe stood up and left the room.

XoooXooo

"I love spending time with you, Rex. I am glad you came back," Mimi told him honestly.

Just then Cassie walked into the cafe, seeing Rex and Mimi talking and holding hands. Cassie breezed over to their table and took a seat. "Listen here," Cassie said to Mimi. "You need to treat my brother right ...and if you hurt him again, you're going to answer to me."

Cassie looked deeply into Mimi's eyes, staring her down. "Cassie, enough," Rex said to his sister. "Mimi and I are reconnecting. I can take care of myself."

"But Rex..." Cassie started to protest.

"Mimi, forgive Cassie. She's my twin... and she's extremely protective. I apologize if she's upset you," said Rex.

"Cassie, I know I hurt Rex, but he wants to give me another chance. I don't really know if I deserve it, but I never stopped caring about him. I thought about him everyday. I wish I had never hurt him, but all I can do is try to make it up to him somehow," Mimi stated. "Please give me another chance."

"Cass?" Rex prompted his sister.

XoooXooo

Carly had gone for a walk on the docks. A cool breeze blew through her dark hair. Her soul was aching as she thought of the moment she had stabbed Lawrence, ending his life. "Nicholas... Ohhh Nicholas, my son. How will I ever tell you what I've done?" she said as she stared out at the water.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned, staring at the figure before her in confusion. It was her son - Nicholas!

"Nicholas!" Carly gasped. He was a young man now - the perfect blend of herself and his father. How she longed to hold him!

"What is it you have done, Mom?" Nicholas asked. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Carly frowned as a look of great pain settled up on her face. Tears filled up her bright blue eyes which were identical to those of her son.

"Nicholas, baby... there is something I have to tell you," Carly said sadly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 _by Ana_

Mimi was afraid that Cassie would the one to break everything, to make Rex regret wanting to reconnect. Nothing she had said seemed to have sunken into the other girl's head, let alone compassion.

"I'll never forgive you Mimi Lockhart. You should have been the one to die," Cassie said.

Shock instantly hit Rex, he had never ever heard his twin talk like that before ever," Cassie, how can you—" he started to say.

Cassie glared at Mimi one last time and than walked up to the bar to order her food to go, completely ignoring Rex.

Tears slipped down Mimi's cheeks and she couldn't even look at Rex right now, she didn't want him to see her crying.

XoXo

Max had been thinking about Abby for days now, and he wanted to spend more time with her. His divorce to Chelsea was still in the process of happening, but he didn't see why he shouldn't get to spend time with the girl that he liked.

Today he had decided that he was going to take her out to the park for the afternoon, even she had Thomas with her, it would still make for a nice day. He threw together a picnic basket to pack up everything he could get to take her on this picnic and spend the day with her. By the end of the day he knew he could make her his girlfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

On the docks, Carly was about to tell her son the painful truth. "Nicholas, I had no other choice. He was hurting me... so I had to - I had to -."

"I already know, Mom. You stabbed my dad."

Carly was searching Nicholas's face to see if she saw any trace of anger or hatred. Nicholas stared back at her with her own blue eyes. He showed no emotion. His face was completely expressionless.

"Nicholas," Carly said as she tried to reach out for him, but her son was walking away.

"Nicholas please!" Carly cried out, but he did not respond. Nicholas Alamain had disappeared into the fog.

XxxOoo

Rex wasn't giving up as he stood at the bar, talking to his stubborn twin. "Cassie, everything that happened with me and Mimi before; it's all the past. I have decided I want another chance with her and you can't take this away from me," Rex implored.

"Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart _again_ ," Cassie snapped. "I don't like this, Rex. I don't like it AT ALL."

"This is my life. From now on, let's agree to stay out of each other's love lives. If you ever talk to Mimi that way again, Cass, there will be consequences."

"What? You won't be my twin anymore?" she said sarcastically.

"You'll always be my twin, but you have to respect my decisions. I won't be rescuing you out of your doomed relationships anymore. You're on your own," Rex stated.

The waiter at the bar handed Cassie her bag of food. She paid him, then looked over at Rex. "I am going to find someone soon... then we'll just see how you react and IF you can stay out of it," she said curtly before she stood up from the barstool and left the cafe.

Rex turned to look for Mimi, but she had run out after Cassie had spewed her hurtful words. Rex left the cafe, hoping to find her. He didn't want Mimi to be upset. He found her not far from the cafe and she had been crying.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Rex asked.

"No, not really," she said sadly. "She's right, you know."

"Who?"

"Cassie. I killed our baby...and I should have been the one to have died, not our child."

"Don't say that Mimi. That broke my heart, but I have forgiven you. I told you, I want another chance. I never forgot you..."

"Rex, you don't know everything," Mimi said as she stopped in her tracks, staring off into the distance.

"What is it, Mimi? What haven't you told me?" Rex prompted.

XxxOoo

Cassie stumbled blindly onto the docks, upset after her heated conversation with her twin. Rex wasn't listening to her and she was worried about him. She nearly ran into someone as she carried her bag full of food.

She looked up at a guy with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked, knowing she had never seen this guy in Salem before.

"My name is Nicholas Alamain. Who might you be?" he asked with curiosity.

"Cassie Brady."

Nicholas raised one eyebrow. He knew a lot of Brady's but he had never heard of Cassie.

"Are you related to Bo Brady?" Nicholas questioned.

"Yes, I suppose he's my uncle," Cassie said with a shrug.

"What are you doing on the docks so late at night? It's getting dark and a thick fog is rolling in."

Cassie grinned. "Are you going to help a damsel in distress?"

"Sure. I can take you somewhere safe."

"Where might that be?"

"My mansion," Nicholas suggested.

XxxOoo

Billie was trying to comfort Bo who was quite upset by Hope and Ciara's departure. "I can't believe she just left and took our daughter," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Bo, you gotta admit, it was getting more than a little crowded here in this house...and part of that's my fault."

"I wanted you here, Billie. We have to help Chelsea. She's about to self-destruct."

"She's a grown-up, so we have to let her make her own choices... even if we don't always agree."

"I know that... but it's more than her usual reckless behavior. I just have a bad feeling. I think our daughter is in some kind of trouble."

"What kind of trouble could Chelsea be in?" Billie asked.

XxxOoo

Chelsea had just given Patrick Lockhart a very thorough exam. She had to admit she had enjoyed every minute of it. She had always longed to lay her hands upon his gorgeous, rugged body and gaze at every single inch of his skin.

"Did you just get out of prison?" Chelsea asked as he lay on the exam table, still 100 percent naked.

"Yeah," he replied. "And here you are, a doctor. The most beautiful doctor I have ever laid eyes on."

"Who are you kidding? You never noticed me. You always wanted my stepmother Hope," Chelsea said with resentment.

"I am noticing you now, Dr. Chelsea Brady and I like what I see," Patrick said with a sexy wink. "In fact, I like it A LOT."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 _This chapter was written by Ana._

Abby had finally gotten up the courage to tell Max what she was feeling, this picnic all their moments today had been amazing. Now that it was late, and Thomas was asleep on the way back to her place.  
She turned to Max as he was driving down the road," Max?" she said.

"Mhmmm?" Max said to her.

"You know how you said before that you wanted to spend time with me?" she asked him.

"I remember," Max said trying not to smile in the dark as he drove.

"Well..um I enjoyed today. The park yesterday, a picnic today. You also knew I had to have Thomas with me," she told him.

"Abby I've always liked you," he told her.

"I was just about to tell you that I like you too," she said smiling to herself softly. She really did like Max, and wanted to spend more time with him.

"I'm job hunting tomorrow," he told her," But maybe if your Mom watches Thomas, I can take just you out to lunch if that is okay?" he asked.

"I'd love that," Abby said softly to him.

Max was silent for the moment before he decided that he should probably tell Abby, what exactly ended his own marriage," Abby?" he said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Tomorrow when we go out to lunch, I'd like to tell you everything that happened with Chelsea," Max told her.

XoXo

Chelsea turned when Patrick said he was paying attention now to her now," Oh are you?" she asked him.  
Looking at him lying naked on the exam table, was bringing to mind all kinds of deliciously dirty thoughts of what she wanted to do to him. She was letting her eyes roam across his naked body.

Patrick sat up on the table, but made no move to get dressed at all his eyes looking into Chelsea's," Does this tell you anything?" he asked. He had been watching Chelsea during the exam and wanted to know what was underneath her lab coat, just the thought of putting his hands on her had made him grow hard.

Her eyes traveled down to the spot between his legs, and sure enough his cock was hard and ready to play with.

"I should be mad at you," she told him.

"But are you, now that you know I want you? That I've wanted you before," Patrick told her.

She removed the lab coat and flung onto the small stool by the exam bed, as her fingers went to the buttons on her blouse. Her professional work attire was suddenly making it hard to breath in the room, it was getting VERY hot super fast.

"Oh are you going to be a bad girl now?" he wanted to know.

"Maybe this button just kind of broke?" she said as she gave it a small tug, it popped free from the top. The buttons were not hard to pull off the blouse's fabric and right now she didn't much care.

"I think it all needs to come off," Patrick informed her," I can help."

"All I need you to help with is to make me so wet and give me an orgasm I will never forget," Chelsea told him. She pulled the rest of the buttons free from the blouse and it fell open revealing the lace bra she wore underneath, she pulled the blouse off her body, leaving her in the skirt and the bra. Her panties were made of lace to match the bra, they were sheer around the middle just enough to show off the skin of her pelvic area, and the rest was made of lace.

He got off the table finally and reached for her to take the skirt off of her, shoving it down her body once he had located the zipper to unzip it. The skirt fell to her feet, where it pooled around her ankles and she stepped out of it.

XoXo

Rex looked at Mimi patiently and waited for her to speak to him, she needed him to know the truth finally.

"Do you remember the summer we ran into each other?" Mimi finally asked him.

"When Cassie was in Europe?" Rex asked her confused.

"Yes," Mimi said softly.

"Of course I remember that," he said," We ran into each other. We talked about some stuff, we were talking about the good times we shared."

"We were also drinking," Mimi pointed out.

"Sure, but we are adults," he reminded her.

"Yeah we are only…something happened that night when we ran into each other," she told him.

"Well uh yeah I mean I know something happened. We kind…of had sex," Rex told her.

"We definitely had sex. It was a one night stand, but my point is…that night resulted in a baby," Mimi whispered terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 _Written by AngelsInstead_

Brady was in a state of shock when he heard Chloe tell him that she was pregnant with their child. The thought of a baby coming into their lives was so stunning that he knew he had to sober up... and _fast_. Chloe couldn't leave him!

"Chloe!" he called out as he started chasing after her. He was so drunk, he ran into the door frame, hurting his head.

"Oww!" he gasped in agony.

Chloe was about to enter the bedroom to rest when she heard a loud crash, then Brady's exclamation of pain. "Brady, are you alright?" she asked as she approached the living room. She saw Brady standing there, clutching his bleeding head.

"What happened?" she asked in concern.

XxxOoo

Johnny and Sydney were upstairs playing when Sami returned to the DiMera mansion. There were no traces of her tears as she had wiped them all away. The butler let her inside and announced her presence to EJ.

EJ looked up in surprise when Sami walked into the room. "Samantha, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I thought Sydney and Johnny would be spending the night."

"No... I... I must have misunderstood," Sami said as she had thought the visit would be just a short one.

"Actually Samantha, the children and I were talking earlier and they have come up with an amazing idea. They'd like us to take them camping."

"Camping?" Sami said in surprise. "What in the...?"

"Yes, they want to go stay at the lake in a tent, just you, me, Johnny, Sydney, and Allie too of course."

"EJ... _you_... camping?"

"I admit...it's not really my scene, but the children really want to go and I think..."

"Okay. We'll go camping," Sami said in sudden agreement.

Johnny and Sydney entered the room, hearing their mother agree to their idea of a family camping trip. "Yayyyy!" they both yelled with excitement.

Sami looked at EJ to see his reaction. She discovered he was grinning from ear to ear.

XxxOoo

Justin answered the door when Hope arrived with Ciara. "Come in," he said in a welcoming voice.

He gave Ciara a smile. "Hello, sweetie. Why don't you go into the kitchen? Cook just made a fresh batch of cookies."

Ciara ran off happily at the mention of cookies. After her departure, it gave Justin and Hope a little time to talk. "How did Bo take it when you and Ciara left?" Justin asked.

Hope set down hers and Ciara's suitcases, then she shrugged. "Who knows. He was too busy snuggling up to Billie."

Justin frowned. "He didn't agree to send Billie and Carly packing?"

"Agree? No. He'd never do that."

"What in the world is wrong with him?"

"Justin, I don't know... but at this point, I don't really care. I am tired of Bo's constant bullshit. I'd rather live here with you and Victor instead of in that madhouse with all of Bo's ex lovers."

"I don't blame you. Come upstairs. I'll show you to your room," Justin urged.

XxxOoo

Cassie arrived at the Alamain mansion with Nicholas. He offered her a glass of wine after they had taken a seat on the couch in front of the sparkling fireplace. Cassie took a sip of her wine, then she reached into her bag and withdrew the sandwich she had ordered at the cafe.

"Would you like half of my sandwich?" she asked Nicholas.

"No, thank you. I have already dined."

"This is a huge mansion," she said. "Do you live here all alone?"

Nicholas shook his head as a man entered the room. He stood there in the shadows, causing Cassie to become extremely uneasy.

"Who's that guy?" Cassie asked in concern.

"Don't mind him. His name is Ivan... and he works for the family."

"In what capacity?"

"He pretty much does anything I ask of him."

"Is he some sort of henchmen?" Cassie asked. Having lived in the DiMera mansion quite some time when she was growing up, she knew all about that.

"You might say that he is," Nicholas said as he stared off into the fire, swirling his wine around in his glass.

"Mr. Alamain, I have delivered all of the invitations, just as you asked," Ivan said, startling Cassie. The man had been so quiet. He hadn't said a word and then all of the sudden, he had spoken.

"Excellent, Ivan," Nicholas said.

"Invitations? Are you having some kind of party?" asked Cassie.

"Yes, we are going to have a grand party here at the mansion. Would you like to help me prepare for the festivities?"

"Sure, why not?" Cassie agreed. "My twin brother has just hooked back up with his ex. I may as well hang out here and help you."

"Wonderful. If you need a place to stay, I have plenty of room."

"Sure. I'd love to stay," said Cassie, thinking Rex deserved to wonder about her disappearance. After all, he had insisted that she stay out of his life. She decided she would give her twin a little taste of his own medicine.

XxxOoo

When Carly arrived back at Bo's, she discovered an envelope had been slipped under the door. Her name had been scrawled upon it. She opened it and read the invitation, her eyes becoming huge pools of the darkest blue.

"Carly, what is it?" Bo asked. He and Billie had heard Carly coming in the front door, so they had gone to greet her.

Carly stood in the doorway with a haunted expression upon her face. "It's an invitation," she said as she handed it over to Bo. "And it was written in Lawrence's handwriting."

"But I thought he was dead!" gasped Billie.

"He's supposed to be dead," Carly said. "And I killed him. I stabbed him. I stabbed my own husband." She dissolved into sobs as Bo held her close in an attempt to comfort her.

Billie took hold of the invitation. "There's something weird about this. Are we all planning to go to this party?" she asked.

"At this point, we don't have a choice," Bo responded. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 _Written by Ana_

Sami had no other choice but to head home to pack for her and Alli for this camping trip," I'll go home and pack, meet you back here?" she asked E.J.

"Great!"E.J said still excited as the twins had already run off to pack for this camping trip, while he went to make arrangements and pack.

Xoxo

Max was more than thrilled by the fact that Abby had agreed to the lunch date with him tomorrow. He was at home making plans for it. He found his favorite jeans and button down t-shirt to wear with sneakers. He hadn't felt this happy or excited about a woman in general since he had first began dating Chelsea. The thought of his ex wife, left a very sour taste in his mouth.

"So tomorrow I finally tell Abby everything," he said quietly. He had promised to talk about what had gone wrong with Chelsea, but he also needed to be open about his feelings for Abby. If all that went well than he would know they were meant to be.

He hadn't been able to talk about the reasons for divorce, let alone all the cheating that had been going on from the first year of their marriage. He had been stupid enough to believe that Chelsea had loved him for who he was and wanted to be with him forever. That's what marriage was to him, it was forever with the only person who had believed in you. If he ever got married again it was going to be to someone who would never hurt him by cheating senselessly on him.

Xoxo

Rex was looking at Mimi and finding it hard to speak, he opened his mouth and than closed it again. He was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was a father, for real this time. Mimi had given birth to his daughter.

"We have a daughter?" Rex asked her stunned, his eyes wide, his voice cracking from the emotion of the thought. A daughter? Was she beautiful? Did she look like Mimi? He had so many other questions that he couldn't seem to make his mouth ask right now.

"Yes," Mimi whispered softly as she looked at his face, praying this was surprise and not shock before anger.

"Where is she?" he asked her.

"Connor is keeping her for me, my mother had but being that she's in jail now..." Mimi knew she didn't need to finish that sentence nor explain Bonnie Lockhart to anyone from Salem. That woman was full of schemes and such a troublemaker.

"You're going to get her back though right?" he asked worried as frown lines formed on his forehead. He was not about to lose another child again.

"Of course I am!" she said her voice full of shock," I love our daughter. I am picking her up next week, flying to Arizona."

"I'm coming with you," he told he firmly. He was going to meet his daughter wether Mimi was ready for him to or not.

Mimi hadn't anticipated that Rex would be ready to meet their daughter, Emily, anytime soon but clearly he was. First he wanted them to have a relationship again and now he wanted to meet their daugther, was she even ready for any of this?

Xoxo

Patrick had finally stopped staring at the naked Chelsea as she came over to him and climbed up onto the exam table to join him. She pushed him onto his backside and straddled him," You're mine now so don't even think of escaping," she purred.

She had waited far too long to have Patrick Lockhart and now she was about to, she lifted herself up before sliding down onto his already rock hard cock. He had gotten hard just at the sight of nakedness and that's what she loved.

"Who said anything about escaping?" Patrick asked her with a grin as he grabbed her hips and helped her as she started to rock her body, coming down onto him so his cock was burried deep within her walls. With each of her movements, he was lifting his own hips up, sinking deep inside of her. Her walls had started to tighten around him.

"Good," she said, as she continued to rock her body, pulling back slightly and pushing forwards again as she bounced on him.

"Fuuuuucccck," Patrick groaned softly in pleasure, he knew if he died today it would be a good day to die. Chelsea's walls were so tight and warm around him, that he couldn't even think straight all he wanted was to make her cum all over his cock.

"Oh that's exactly what we are doing," Chelsea said with a giggle. Her rocking motions continued, as she dragged her nails down his chest slowly and teasingly.

Patrick didn't need to do anything else but groan silently as his cock kept thrusting up inside of her and she kept bouncing, which in turn was making her perfectly naked tits bounce up and down too. Her tits were full and round, his hand came up to run his thumb across the nipple. Chelsea threw her head back as her played with her nipples, hardening them by rubbing his thumb across them. The pink nipples became pert instantly and that pleased him more.

"Do they taste as good as they look?" he asked her.

"Put your mouth on them and find out," she ordered, as she moaned when she rocked forward again. She could feel her walls tightening harder and faster as she made her motions quicker and quicker. She leaned more towards Patrick, so that he could wrap his mouth around her nipple. He pulled her right nipple into his mouth, covering it with his tongue. He brushed it along the hard bud of her nipple and she tasted absolutely perfect to him.

She slid a hand into his hair and was tugging on the ends as she started moving again, her walls sinking in around him. Soon they were back to move faster and faster, until both of their climaxes were building fast. Within moments Patrick was exploding inside of Chelsea's sweet walls and she was spilling her sweet juices down his cock.


	14. Chapter 14

_Written by AngelsInstead_

Patrick could barely breathe after the wild ride he had just taken with Chelsea. "Damn," he said. "We are so good together."

"I always knew we would be," Chelsea said as she gave him a hot, sexy kiss.

She climbed off his lap and attempted to adjust her clothing. Her hair was a mess, but Patrick liked that well-fucked look on her.

"Hey, you better get some clothes on, big guy, before the nurse walks in," Chelsea said as she tossed him his jeans and t-shirt.

"Yeah, I suppose I should," he agreed as he reached for some tissues on the nearby counter. He was still covered in sticky cum.

Chelsea grinned as she watched him. "Want to go out tonight?" she asked.

"Where would we go?" Patrick wondered as he cleaned his privates and proceeded to get dressed.

"Let's go dancing," Chelsea suggested. "I know the perfect place."

"Sure, I'd love to come."

Chelsea smirked at the double-meaning in his words. She couldn't wait to cum with him again either.

XxxOoo

"Meems, I want to see our little girl now. Let's make arrangements and go get her today," Rex said eagerly.

"Rex, I dunno. I am not sure if Connor can..."

"She's our little girl... and she needs to be with her parents," Rex stated. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Alright. Let's go back to my place. I will call my brother and we can go get Emily ASAP," Mimi agreed. She too was eager for Rex to meet their precious daughter.

XxxOoo

Sami, EJ, and the children arrived at the camping site. All three kids were ecstatic as EJ parked the car. "Let's set up the tent and start roasting some hotdogs," Johnny said enthusiastically, hardly able to sit still in his seat.

"EJ, did you bring a big enough tent?" Sami questioned, wondering about the sleeping arrangements and feeling a bit uneasy. After all, he was her ex and he was _majorly_ hot.

"It has two rooms and it says it sleeps six," EJ replied. "I packed everything we need. This camping trip is going to be a perfect. The twins will have a wonderful birthday. I promise."

"What about food? Did you bring enough food?"

"Samantha, I brought plenty of food. Just relax, let your hair down, and have a little fun."

When EJ parked the vehicle, the kids came bursting outside with excitement. They were eager to start their family adventure. Seeing the cute smiles on her children's faces, Sami couldn't help but begin to relax.

XxxOoo

"Is Carly okay?" Billie asked with concern when Bo left the bedroom where Carly was staying to join her in the living room.

"She finally resting, but she's really upset. She saw her son Nicholas on the docks... and then that mysterious invitation showed up and it was written in Larry's handwriting. "

"That party is tonight," Billie said. "I have an uneasy feeling about this. I know we should go, but what about Chelsea? I haven't even seen her since I came back to Salem. Do you suppose she's okay?"

"We'll look for Chelsea after we leave the party," Bo replied. "I know her favorite places where she likes to hang out and get drunk."

"In the meantime, are you going to do anything about your wife?"

Bo just shook his head. "Hope is stubborn. She's at Victor's. He called to let me know that she and Ciara are safe. I'll go over tomorrow and try to talk to her."

"I'm sorry, Bo. I never wanted to cause all this trouble for you."

"Nahhhh, Billie, you did nothing wrong. It's just the situation," Bo said as he pulled her in his arms and held her. "Everything's going to work out."

"I hope so, because right now, everything's a mess," Billie said as she returned Bo's affectionate hug.

Bo continued to hold Billie in his arms a little too long. Eventually, he pulled back, gazing at her. "What are you wearing to the party tonight?" he asked. She could have sworn she saw something akin to desire in his eyes.


End file.
